Artemis Fowl and the Forewarned Future
by Allrounder
Summary: Artemis Fowl is scared. Yes, the great Artemis Fowl is scared. He is fearful of what the future may hold. So he has created a time portal, and set off on an adventure. An adventure that would cause Artemis to doubt his friendly relationship with Holly Short. After the TAC. A/H. Rated for Character Death.
1. The Project

AN: Artemis Fowl. My brother reads those, and he's quite fond of them. Believe me, I am also interested. But not as far as my brother.

Artemis sat motionless in the Fowl library, his mis-matched eyes skimming over the book in his lap. At the same time, Orion was sitting at his table, feet up, and of course, thinking of a certain Holly Short. Artemis didn't think of him as much of a threat anymore, and their minds are nearly merged together. Which means…

His thoughts were cut off by a pounding on the door. Obviously Butler. "Artemis? Are you finished reading? We have to begin the project. I trust you have read enough on the subject?" Domovoi Butler's voice echoed around the room. "…Yes, old friend. I have. Let us begin." Artemis replied, standing up and snapping the book shut. As he placed the book back in the neatly organized shelf, Artemis strode out the door.

He entered the laboratory, which were covered with snaking wires, connecting to a gigantic metal hoop. The computer was filled with numbers and windows, and, to Orion's happiness, many were photos of Holly. For who-knows-why. But what Artemis does know is that the photos would be important. He sighed. Orion's personality must have rubbed off on him.

Mother and Father was away on a vacation, so he could do his ventures without hesitation. Juliet was watching over Myles and Beckett, getting rid of any other distractions. Holly was coming from Haven to visit to see if anything would go wrong. Both Artemis and Orion were content.

He had just started typing on the system when Holly arrived at Fowl Manor. As much as Artemis was reluctant to say it, she looked rather pretty. Her long auburn hair reached to her shoulders now, and it magnified how she looked in Artemis's eyes. Or maybe it's really because of Orion's personality?

"Hello Arty. How are you today?" She asked as she placed her helmet on the counter. "Fine. I'm fine." Artemis tried to hold down a blush, turning back to the computer. "Aw… Looks like Artemis learned something from Orion…" Juliet seemed to appear from nowhere, holding back the two year old children. She teased Artemis with a wagging finger, noticing Artemis's blush.

He recomposed himself and calmly replied, "I have gotten over the Atlantis Complex, and no more. Orion still remains in my mind, but nothing more. Now Juliet, please let me continue." Artemis returned to the comp. Juliet left the room, dragging Myles and Beckett along with her. Holly approached Artemis, looking over his shoulder. "So, Artemis, what are we doing here? Please don't tell me you're using fairy tech."

Artemis swung around. Looking hurt, he replied, "Well, Captain. That's quite a sad presumption. Don't you trust me? After all, I did save your city many times." "Yes, but that didn't stop you from kidnapping me, did you? You know how long I was ridiculed?"Holly rebutted. "Most likely a few years." Artemis calmly said, "But anyway, the time hoop is charging." "Wait! You're going to-" "Yes Holly. Artemis is going to rip a hole through time and space." Butler cut in.

**-Page Break-**

The hoop was surrounded by green light. Multi-colored beams shot out. Holly was amazed. "This isn't just a light show, Holly. Now, let me tell you why I built this. When I went back in time to get the lemur for Mother, I saw how evil I was in the past. Now, I want to see that my descendants will not end up like me. I have activated a time probe so that they could find this time stamp. According to my research, time travel is common knowledge in that time, and is not banned. I have also found that mind wipes are also common knowledge. I don't know about humans and fairies though."

Artemis continued. "This portal only allows the future to visit, and makes the timestamp obsolete. In short, it causes the time paradox conjecture to be just conjecture. Reality fixtures." Butler found that Artemis's explanations made less sense than usual. Artemis looked at Holly. "However, if a hostile intruder comes in, it will seem that I'm the one needing to be rescued, hmm?" Okay. Now Butler knows something's wrong. Holly was taken aback. Orion's grin rose from Artemis's face.

But as Holly was thinking of slapping Artemis back, Orion's grin turned into Artemis's well-known vampire smile. "So, let's begin. Let's see how my children look like." Artemis cooly said. Holly shuddered at the thought. She instinctively reached for the Neutrino 3000 at her hip.

The lights then densed, and formed a large, shimmering hole. It stayed for ten minutes in complete stasis, before pulsing through and fro. Artemis stood in front of the portal, and motioned them to follow. He extended a hand to Holly. "Allow me, princess. Allow me." Holly hesitantly accepted. Orion. Maybe Artemis didn't really get over it.

**-Page Break-**

The future looked beautiful. It looks like the humans got over the threat of global warming. But that was just from the Fowl Manor's window. The manor was still glowing with all its glory, but the lab was coated with dust. Butler pulled out a Sig Sauer from his coat. Holly swung the Neutrino 3000 around too. Artemis was just standing behind them, looking for his older self.

They creeped along the hallway, before noticing a few voices from the living room. Butler and Holly holstered their weapon, and peeked from the corner. There were two chairs, with two children in front of them. They were playing with blocks in front of the fire place. Once in a while, a hand would reach out from the chairs, either patting one of the children on the head, or motioning and talking with the others.

But then, Artemis did something Artemis would never do. He cleared his throat.

Before they even anticipated it, the two chairs spun around, revealing the two parents. The trio were shocked beyond comprehension.

The two figures were Artemis and Holly.

AN: Wow. This is far better than I expected.


	2. The Fowl Future

AN: I can't help but want more from the series.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. Seriously, do I look like Eoin Colfer in any way? No.**

Older Artemis was strangely calm, staring straight at them. Artemis broke the silence. He stepped forward and extended his hand. "Hello. I am Artemis Fowl from the past. I understand that you are me?" Holly shot Artemis a disapproving glare. _"Do you want a reality shift?!" "Holly. I had explained it already. There is no way reality shifts will happen." _Artemis glared back. Older Artemis then shook his hand, and said, "I remember myself talking to a future me… Good thing that the Reality Chamber has not been stabilized, hmm?"

Older Artemis gave a slight chuckle, followed by a gasp. He noticed Butler's presence. Butler was suppressing a laugh at the couple, looking at each other. Artemis and Holly. How interesting. But before either field could say anything, a door at the side swung open. Standing there was a young woman, taller than Artemis yet shorter than Butler. She had a jade ring in her braid. Juliet.

She much more shocked than Older Artemis. She stepped back, and covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to scream. "Dom…Domovoi? You're…You're alive? But how? …Never mind…" She ran forward and hugged her brother, sobbing into his shoulder. "You're alive…And that's what's important…" Butler tried to calm her down. He had never seen his sister like this. He excused himself, and walked into another room, hoping that the Library is still where it was. Fortunately, it was.

**Artemis &Holly:**

Older Holly stood up and led the children outside, while Older Artemis continued the conservation. "So… I'm going to marry him? In the future?" Holly pointed to Artemis, who was observing the surroundings. Older Artemis nodded. "Yes." Artemis expected Holly to cringe at that thought, but instead, saw Holly's eyes light up, before reacting in a bogus negative fashion.

"Hmph. Anyway, how is the noble steed- I mean Foaly? Still in that computer room with that dumb tin-foil hat?" Artemis accidentally allowed Orion's personality to surface. "Sadly, yes." Older Holly said, appearing from the door. "Sadly? What happened to LEPrecon?" Holly asked, her face contorted in fear. Older Holly shook her head, looking at the floor. "…What happened to Haven?" Holly asked, now very scared. Older Holly looked directly at Holly with her mismatched eyes.

"…I'm sorry, Holly. Haven…it's…gone. Destroyed. Opal Koboi came back. We finally stopped her, though. But many lives were lost… Mulch, Kelp and Grub escaped, but Foaly..." The lost of her beautiful city and one of her closest friends killed her heart. She collapsed onto the floor, her face shaking with a mixture of sadness, anger and fear. Artemis bent down and tried to comfort her, but she smacked his hand away. "Stop it. I…I just want to be alone right now…" Holly ran out the room, Older Holly following her.

And so the two genii were left. Artemis sat on the couch, and faced Older Artemis. The silence was piercing. Artemis broke it. "How is the state of the Earth?" It was a question that many would ask. Especially time travelers. "Quite good. The fairies who survived Opal Koboi's assault resided on the surface. Holly and I were ambassadors between them, and we prevented a cross-species war. And with fairy technology, we have completed most conversational efforts, and money is no longer an important factor." Older Artemis replied. Artemis was impressed. "Well, that's just dandy." Orion's personality appeared again. Older Artemis laughed at that.

**Domovoi and Juliet:**

Butler was dumbstruck. He had just heard that he was dead in this time. Apparently he got shot by modified Softnose lasers that cancelled the function of anything it shoots. And Butler, not knowing of this trait, went in without any proper armor, was shot in his heart and lungs. The results weren't pretty.

Juliet was emotionally scarred. She experienced survivor's guilt, and played a great part in the war. She destroyed two entire squadrons of hostile fairies, and personally killed Opal. With her bare hands. She took pictures.

Domovoi grimly smiled. She's a Butler, in every sense of the word. But Juliet was depressed from that day. She got revenge, but there's no pleasure in violence. She became a violent recluse, and sobbed daily. Angeline Fowl tried to calm her, but failed. The members of the Fowl family, and Madame Ko, tried and failed to inspire her again. And then, on the day Artemis and Holly were married, Holly finally said something that gave her some hope.

**-Flashback-**

"Juliet? I heard about Butler, Domovoi. Well…I've got something that'll cheer you up." Holly rested a hand on Juliet's shoulder. Juliet smacked it away. "Juliet… Nevermind. See?" Holly pulled out a cube. "It's the C Cube. And this program," Holly pointed to the floating program in the middle of the light spectrum. "That, is a program of a cloning machine. Since we already have Butler's DNA, we can easily clone him!" Juliet snapped her head back. Her eyes were lit with happiness. She hugged Holly so tight until she couldn't breathe. And for the first for a long time, Juliet choked out, "Thank you."

**-Flashback End-**

That was eight months ago. The project was nearly completed, and Juliet was looking forward to it. But then, the original Butler appeared from the old Time Machine. Juliet was nearly knocked off her feet. She was happy true, but she knows he must leave. Juliet's personality won't hold him back, but Juliet is not one to give up.

Butler chuckled. How mature could Juliet have become?

**Artemis & Orion:**

Artemis and Orion were clearly arguing in his mind. "Orion! Stop taking over!" "No, my counterpart. I have done nothing. The only thing I have done is allow more of my personality to rise. You have done it myself." Orion was as calm as Older Artemis. "Your inner self **wants** to accept me. Why resist?" Artemis was taken aback. Artemis actually stammered. "W-What?! I wouldn't accept you! I would never-" "Really? Now, now. Don't fret. I know what's this about…" Orion showed some of his playful personality. "What?! No! I don't! I don't like her! I don't!" Artemis responded, taking an involuntary step back. Orion tut-tutted, and said, "Well… I wasn't going to say that you like Lady Holly… But if you say so. Hee hee!" Orion giggled.

Artemis' eyes widened in shock. He was outsmarted. By a total idiot! Artemis was appalled. Maybe Orion was right… maybe he did like Holly… No! That wasn't destined to happen until a few more years! But maybe… No! Orion's idiocy must be catching.

**Artemis and Artemis:**

Artemis' eyes returned its luster. Older Artemis then continued the conservation. "Well, how was your visit to Orion? I'm guessing not well." Older Artemis took in the bewildered look on Artemis' face. "Yeah. Orion is annoying, but he means well. After all, he's the reason I married Holly." Artemis shot a look at Older Artemis. He rose his arms in self-defense. "Okay, okay. Not funny. I get it. But really, young Artemis, you should try. Really. She's quite a catch." Older Artemis winked. Artemis wanted to feel appalled, but all he felt was acceptance. As much as Artemis hated to admit it, Older Artemis was right.

**Holly &Holly:**

Older Holly chased Holly through the manor, winding through the halls. She finally caught Holly, holding her down in the study room. She finally made her calm down, and made her accept that her friends are all going to die one day. "But…but I want to die with them! I wanted to be with them all the way! Even… even... Artemis…" Older Holly placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Yeah. At least we will be able to clone him back. But want me to tell you something interesting?" Older Holly scooted closer to Holly.

"What?" Holly hugged her legs to her chest. Older Holly whispered into her ear, "During the Opal Invasion, the council was killed in the crossfire. So, the authorities on the surface are now in charge, and because we're the Ambassadors for the two species… We. Can. Do. Anything. We. Want." Holly's pointed ears perked up at that statement. The fact that everything, except Haven, will return to normal made her much more happy.

"Oh yeah, I meant to ask you this, but why did you ask Artemis to be your… uh… boyfriend?" Holly nearly choked on the word. Older Holly began to blush. "Um… I didn't ask him… He did."

Holly's jaw literally hit the ground. Artemis? Asking out a girl? " What?! When did he have so much courage?" Older Holly's blush intensified. "Heh… I really don't know. He just, came up to me and told me how he loved me." Holly could practically hear the blood rushing to her older self's face.

" Really? Why?" Holly asked, a mischievous grin coming to her face. Older Holly punched her younger self's arm. "Aw, stop it! I know what you're doing! Stop torturing me! It's embarrassing." She rubbed the back of her neck. Her face was completely red. Holly laughed, and Older Holly laughed too.

AN: This doesn't really move the story much, but it's long. Read and Review!


	3. The Children of Fowl

AN: I had to cut my studies short. Artemis Fowl, begin.

Once the group has returned to the living room, Older Artemis and Older Holly then led them to the room where the two children were playing. Inside, the boy and girl sprang up and ran to hug their parents. "Mommy! Daddy!" The children then looked at the three behind them, two who looked like younger versions of their parents, and one that looked a lot like someone they knew.

"Daddy? That man looks like late Uncle Dom! Who are they?" The girl asked, pointing to the trio. Older Artemis patted her head affectionately, and looked at Older Holly, who nodded in response. "Don't worry Athena. Athena and Apollo, meet younger me, your younger mother and Domovoi Butler. Artemis, Holly and Domovoi, Athena and Apollo Fowl." Older Artemis waved towards them.

"H-Hello…" Apollo stammered, shaking his father's younger self's hand. Artemis was obviously pleased. "Pleased to meet you." Athena confidently shook her future mother's hand. Holly's glee was clearly shown on her face.

Apollo had inherited her mother's anatomy, his father's previously shy personality and brains, while Athena was completely different. She inherited her father's human anatomy, her mother's confident personality and elfish instincts. Artemis and Holly. Human and Elf. Who knew?

The children then faced Butler, who was obviously surprised. "And you are?" Athena asked. "Hmm? Oh! Uh… I'm Domovoi." Butler replied, a bit dazed. "Y-You m-mean U-Uncle D-Dom?" Apollo was shocked stiff. "B-But y-you w-were k-killed b-by that w-weird…green guy…" Butler shot a glance at Older Artemis. He shrugged, saying, "We locked them in the shuttle. It was supposed to be a normal visit."

They returned to the living room, where Apollo and Athena could play while the others could talk. They had a conservation about the current state of affairs, with Juliet occasional intrusion with food. And much to their amusement, Apollo and Athena had accidentally mistaken for their younger parents for their older ones.

**-Page Break-**

_After 1 hour_

The trio grouped in front of the time hoop, shimmering in all its glory. The family saw the trio go, with Apollo clutching onto his mother's leg and Athena waving goodbye. Artemis and Holly smiled, and went through the portal, closing its hole.

**-Page Break -**

The manor was coated with dust. Charred bricks laced with soot coated the walls. Pot-holes laced the floor, still flaming with plasma shots. Blood was splattered everywhere, not leaving even a bit of place un-coagulated. Then, the hoop shimmered and pulsed. The trio stepped through. Artemis, Butler and Holly were shocked senseless.

"Well, this is a weird development. At least Miss Holly is okay!" Orion appeared from Artemis' face. But Holly didn't care. Her eyes her fixed upon a bloody figure at the end of the lab. "Miss Holly?" She slowly approached the figure. A green jade ring shone in her hair. Butler approached, only to nearly faint.

It was Juliet.

AN: Do not worry. She'll be okay. (Sarcastic laugh)


	4. The Broken Present

AN: Wow. I didn't expect so many anonymous reviews. Anyway, this will be a very dark chapter. And by the way, this story disregards quite a lot of book facts, but I will try to stick to The Book as close as I can.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, and I never will. Will you drop it?!**

Holly flipped the body top-side. Juliet's face was preserved well, which lay as a dead-man's-face. It seemed that the upper body took most of the damage. Her shirt was laced with still-flaming plasma burns, striking her left lung, stomach and torso. Her jeans were half-charred, burnt up to her knees. Blood pooled all around her.

Butler approached. He was still shell-shocked when he placed two fingers at her neck, then to her wrist. There was no pulse. Tears sliding down his face, he closed her eyes.

**-Page Break-**

Artemis was furious. His mismatched eyes turned to look at the window, which was covered by soot. He stepped closer to the window, and wiped a section clean. His hands were filthy. But he was too confused at the sight to notice that. In the yard, there were two graves, with three people standing in front. They were sobbing.

Curious, Artemis led the trio to the yard, hiding in the bushes. Artemis and Butler used high-powered binoculars (Which they had brought along during their time trip) while Holly used her helmet's zoom function. They zoomed into the grave's tomb stone. The names were finely carved in the stone.

'Artemis Timothy Fowl I' and 'Angeline Fowl' was written on the tombstones.

AN: I aced my make-up science test, and next is the math exam. Haters gotta hate. So you had better review on this very, very, very long chapter. (Sarcastic laugh) Character Deaths are everywhere, everywhere, eeeevvvveeerrrryyyyywwwhhhee eeerrrreeee… Not really. From this point on, no more character deaths.


	5. The Journey to the Past

**Disclaimer: …Ní féidir liom féin Artemis Fowl. (My Irish is quite off. If there are any mistakes, tell me.)**

_**Artemis' mind…**_

Artemis restrained himself from crying as he saw Orion sob on the mind-floor. He wanted to slap the idiotic genius to shut him up. He needed to think through this. How long were they gone? The time lapse shouldn't be too much. Unless…

_**Back to the real world…**_

It hit Artemis when the three turned around. They were in the wrong past. "No shit, Sherlock." Orion's still sobbing angry voice ringed in his head. The three figures entering the house were Holly, Artemis and Butler. He saw Holly start to leave the bush, which he held her back. "What?" Holly whispered. "The reality chamber is not tuned to this time. Any wild movement, such as talking to your other self, will destabilize it." Artemis whispered back. "So, I recommend you don't leave any trace." "Then what do we do? We can't just stay here!" Holly's voice was rising. "We have to get back to the time hoop. Fast. If Butler notices us, he'll do something drastic." And as if on cue, a blast ringed through the air, the bullet barely missing Artemis' head.

On the other side, Other Artemis was shocked at Other Butler's random shot. He has been much more alert after his charge's father was assassinated. When his mother died, he became a security camera, just much more movable. "Butler? Why did you fire?" "I saw a rustling." "It's just your imagination." Other Holly piped up, wiping a tear. "Come on. We need to get Juliet." They entered the house, Other Butler getting a glimpse of a copy of himself, before blaming it on his grief.

Butler was going to start firing, but Artemis held him back. "He doesn't know, old friend. He doesn't know." Once the others entered the house, they made their move. They entered after their other selves, through the back door. They creeped through the corridors, stopping and hiding when their other selves nearly crossed their path. They were lucky that Holly brought a roll of cam-foil.

They entered the lab, Butler glancing at the bloody outline where Juliet used to be. Artemis was quietly typing on the comp, with Holly and Butler looking out for the others. They were digging a hole for a coffin with 'Juliet' written on it. Butler felt a pang of sadness. But it was cut off by a loud blast of sound from the hoop. "Hmm… It seems to be quite old. I will need to-" Five shots, both laser and projectile, went through the window.

The smoking gun was reloaded and cocked, with the three running into the house. The sped through the corridor, and swung the door open, only to see copies themselves half-way through the time hoop. "Stop! Who are you?!" Other Holly's Neutrino 3000 waved at them. "Answer me! Or I will fire!" But they continued. Other Holly and Butler squeezed their triggers.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Firstly, Holly was shot by the Neutrino on the shoulder, not too serious. But another shot got her leg, and pinned her to the ground. Next, the Sig Sauer bullet was coming right at Artemis, but missed. Before Artemis could whip his head back at Other Butler, his shoulder exploded. Butler, who shot rapidly at the group, was shocked senseless by his charge's injury, was shot in his chest. Five centimeters below his heart. He heaved a large breath, and physically carried Artemis and Holly through the shimmering hole.

But a bullet caught him in the foot. Bullets hitting his lower body like no one's business. He fell through the hole, split between past and present. Other Butler and Other Holly pulled on his legs, while Holly and Artemis pulled on his arms. It was obvious who would win. But sometimes, desperate times will come for desperate actions. But that wasn't the case.

Butler was being pulled into the present, and Holly and Artemis couldn't do a thing. But Butler wouldn't go down without a fight. He forced Artemis and Holly to let go, and brought his Sig Sauer to his head. As he was dragged into the hole, with Artemis still hanging on, he passed a spare gun to Artemis. Artemis focused on pulling him. But he failed.

"It has been an honor to serve you, Artemis."

The shot rang throughout the air. Broken brain fragments and skull fragments lay in a trail of blood five meters away. And as though fate was against him, the portal closed abruptly, the hoop sending out beams of light that cut the poor, dead man in half. Not even a drop of blood, the symbol of remorse from the body, was spilt.

"No, old friend." Artemis said, tears flowing down his cheeks, "It has been an honor to be your charge."

And his screams lit up the empty manor.

AN: You know when I said that I would stop the character deaths? Nobody said they wanted it to stop. On the contrary, actually. So here. The most devastating character death yet. I know I botched up the fighting scene. So no flames please.


	6. Artemis Timothy Fowl I & The Major

AN: Regarding a review, I am here to say that I do not have an obsession with killing the Butlers. In fact, The Major is an important character in this chapter. (Author gets hit on head with the spoiler club)

**Disclaimer:** **Je ne possède pas Artemis Fowl (My French isn't too good either)**

Holly tried her best to calm the screaming teen down. Of course, she failed. Artemis soon joined Orion crying into the ground, screaming at the top of their lungs. Holly tried the _Mesmer_. But it didn't work. Artemis was too far gone. So Holly did the next best thing. She slapped him. Of course, it was a small slap, but Artemis calmed down a little, though still rambling like crazed human.

Another slap.

Artemis finally stopped. He had tear streaks running down his face, but under that he was as composed as ever. Or not. Artemis was going to say something to Holly, but he stopped when he saw Holly's face in tears as well. He was going to ask why. But before he could react, Holly ran and hugged him, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I can't lose another friend, Artemis. Please." She said between sobs. Artemis didn't know what to do, or rather, not want to do. But Orion's voice, still laced with sadness, spoke at the back of his head. "Do it. Go on. You know what you should do." And so he did. Artemis pulled her in front of him, and her lips touched his.

**-Paragraph Break-**

Artemis Fowl I and The Major was nothing but a teen and a strong bodyguard. They were nothing more. The duo was riding in a 747 as we speak. They were coming back from China from a success business venture, and were landing in ten minutes. Of course they didn't take the family jet. It had to be inconspicuous. "Are we landing soon, Major?" Artemis asked, obviously jet-lagged from the flight. Planes were too slow and jerky for his taste. "Yes, sir. In ten minutes." The Major replied. Although it was a weird sight to see a grown man call a young boy 'sir', it was common in the midst of rich people, for example, the people in the First Class seats.

As the plane landed, the vibrations sent Artemis I ricocheting off and on the seat, even with his seatbelt on. The passengers began to leave the plane. Ireland airport immediately recognized the young business man, and cleared the way just for him. He took a personal cab to Fowl Manor, all the while talking to Angeline on his phone. "Yes dear. I am going home right now. Don't worry. I have made reservations at…" He started to ramble on and on. When the lengthy phone call ended, Artemis laid back, contented. "You know Major?" "What is it, sir?" "I think she's the one for me." "Whatever you say, sir."

**-Paragraph Break-**

The kiss only lasted for twelve seconds, but to them, it felt like forever. Holly wished that it never ended. But they were running out of time. Artemis then said, "Come on. The least thing we could do for Butler know is to give him a proper burial." Holly nodded as Artemis holstered the two loaded Sig Sauers.

Artemis hefted the large upper body of his bodyguard, and dropped it into a duffel bag. He tried not to look at the bloody end of the body. Holly helped him carry the bag to the yard. Using her Neutrino, she made a deep hole, just enough to conceal the bag. Artemis rolled the bag into the hole, falling with a soft thump. Holly and Artemis then shoveled dirt into the hole, and took one last look at the man. He looked peaceful. He died with friends, why shouldn't he be?

**-Paragraph Break-**

Artemis I had just arrived in the manor, and was surprised to see a gigantic metal ring in the middle of his laboratory. He had examined it, and it seemed to be a time travelling device. He decided to leave it where it was, although it had technology that was far more advanced. But then, he saw two teenagers, or they looked like they were, burying a duffel bag in his own backyard. He had asked the Major to bring them to him.

Maybe they would shed some light on the situation.

**-Paragraph Break-**

The Major was right behind the only door to the back, two revolvers in hand. His charge ordered him to take them back alive, and that wasn't easy for The Major. But he was ready to knock them out, just in case they were hostile. But in his mind right now was his sister, who was pregnant with her first child. They had already decided on the name. Domovoi. Domovoi Butler. He came up with the name himself. A ghost of a smile flashed across his face. He was going to become an uncle. But his thoughts were cut short at the jiggling of the door knob. Cocking his guns, he stepped back, and crouched down, poised to attack.

May fortune be with the two that were about to appear.

AN: Yes. I wonder what will happen when he finds out who killed his future nephew? Quite…torturous. (Gets hit on the head again by the spoiler hammer) Hey! That wasn't a spoiler! (Gets knocked out cold by the hammer)


	7. The Time Displacement Conjecture

AN: I was knocked out cold. As in disease cold. Right now, I am sneezing on my computer right now. I can't see the screen, so please review on this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. **

The door swung open, only to see a smaller copy of his charge and a short, pointed eared girl. He was dazed by the scene. He rubbed his eyes, but they were still there. He finally spluttered out, "Who are you?"

Artemis had already expected this. But before he could say a word, he remembered that he forgot to tune the reality chamber to the time. A single word could cause a reality flux. He mentally face-palmed. He was an idiotic genius. But before he could dash off, the huge build of a man in front of him asked, "Who are you?" If only he could tell. Even Holly's Mesmer would cause a time ripple. This was not good. This huge Butler matched Domovoi's description of his uncle, The Major.

The Major was indeed very confused. The boy had not responded, and it seemed that he was deaf. The Major decided to take the violent approach. He cocked his guns and pointed them at them. "Come along with me, and no one gets hurt." He said. But their next action shocked him. The boy whispered something to the girl, and he suddenly found himself on the floor, blacking out fast.

**-Paragraph Break-**

Artemis and Holly raced to the lab, hoping that no one touched the hoop. Fortune was on their side today. The hoop was left unguarded. His father must have not thought much of it. "Hurry, Arty! The stun chamber won't last long!" She was waving the Neutrino 3000 around. Artemis was typing rapidly on the comp at the side of the hoop.

"Nearly done… Okay. Let's go." Artemis flipped it closed, and ran to Holly's side. "Well?" Holly asked. "I'll explain it on the way. Let's go." Artemis dragged her to the corridor. "The technology in this era is too primitive, and I will need my father's help for this, I hope." Artemis said, running through the corridors. "I have only balanced the time-space continuum, so I will be able to interact with the people of this time."

Holly just shrugged from the lengthy explanation. They took their places in front of The Major. Holly then released the chamber. It had a few minutes left. Holly smiled. Foaly had created the stun chamber for transportation of criminals that had a knack of escaping. Including you-know-who. Holly had a lower version, but it was porta-chargeable. Her thoughts were cut off by The Major's stirring.

"Uh…what? What happened?" He asked, dazed by his instant consciousness. "Oh, you tripped on a stone and blacked out. Don't worry, we didn't go anywhere." Artemis quickly said. It was a lame excuse, but it seemed fine for the dazed Butler. "Okay then. Come along. Master Fowl is awaiting your presence." The Major instructed, pushing them on with his gun.

"Master? You serve for a child?" Artemis innocently asked. It was important to not put am unbelievable thought in his mind, or he would conduct a torture examination by himself. And when you're talking about a Butler, it isn't very nice.

The Major wasn't irked by the question. "Yes, but he's special."

"Oh? How special?" Holly piped up.

The Major looked down at the elf. "He's only fourteen years old, and he's a genius." The Major smiled in admiration. "He's the only one of his kind, and I am proud to serve him."

Holly looked over at Artemis with a smiling glance. He didn't notice.

"_He isn't the only one, and I'm proud to be his friend."_

AN: Done. Also, there isn't going to be another chapter death for a bit more chapters. Oh no. Um… I'll be in the hospital if you need me. AAA! (Gets crushed on the head, arms, legs and body with the huge spoiler pounding machine) D'arvit! THANK YOU REVIEWER THAT WANTED THIS SPOILER! (Blood is vomited on the floor)


	8. Author's Note

I'm experiencing Writer's block right now, so give me a few days and I'll give all of you readers that like this story a superb chapter. If you don't believe me, wait and I'll prove you wrong.


End file.
